Being sad and betrayed
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Today, Penny Ling was going to tell Russell her feelings for him. But Minka already asked him and he said yes to it, making penny ling very sad. Contains: Russinka and Pennussell (Littlest Pet Shop gang gave me the idea.) UPDATE: Chapters 2 & 3 will no longer be sad.
1. My love is gone

Inside Littlest pet shop was our seven favorite little pets. Russell was busy rearranging items, Vinnie and Sunil were playing tic-tac-toe, Minka was walking over to Russell and Penny, Zoe and Pepper were talking inside the red slide about something.

"Today is the day girls, I'm going to tell Russell my feelings." Penny said. "You have our full support Penny Ling." Zoe said. "Yeah, we're with you all the way." Pepper said. "Thanks girls, hey where's Minka?" Penny Ling asked. "She said she was coming but she had some "unfinished business" to do." Pepper said. "Don't worry Penny Ling, Minka will be here soon." Zoe said.

But all of a sudden the three girls head heard cheering going on outside. So they popped their heads out of the slide and what they saw was something they never expected to happen. "Hey guys, come on down and meet my new boyfriend, Russell." Minka said. "**BOYFRIEND**!" said the three pets.

(_Theme song_)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

(_Song ends_)

Zoe slide down the slide and walked over to Minka. "What do mean, your new boyfriend?" "Well, I walked over to Russell, asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes just like that." Minka said. "Minka you already know that you-know-who has a crush on Russell." Zoe said. "But she didn't make her move, so since she wasn't going to I stepped and asked him anyway." she said. "But she was going to **TODAY**." she said. "Oh well, she had her chance." she said.

Zoe walked away from Minka and climbed up the red slide. "So..." Pepper said. "Now we know why she wasn't with us when we called her." Zoe said. "What happend?" Pepper asked. "Minka knew that Penny likes Russell so since penny didn't make her move, she did." she said. "Oh, that's what happened." Pepper said. "Penny Ling, are you ok?" Zoe asked. "I'll be fine...but I just wish to be left alone right now." Penny said. "Ok, we'll go but I'll back and check up on you ok?" Zoe said. "Ok." Penny said. Zoe and Pepper slide down the slide and walked away leaving penny all upset and alone.

"I'm so happy that we're together now Russell." Minka said. "Me too Minka and I'm just so glad that I chose the right person to be with." Russell said. "Yeah you chose me over penny." Minka said. " Well I wasn't gonna pick that panda anyway, just you and only you." Russell said. "You know, that panda happened to be your best friend." Pepper said.

"No, the only best "girl like" friend I have is Minka." Russell said. "Oh so your saying that me and Zoe aren't your friends?" Pepper asked. "No you are, it's just that Minka is like the closest to me." he said. "Ok fine and what about penny ling?" Zoe asked. "She more of acquaintance to me." he said. "You've known her for two years." pepper said. "Well, she still is now." he said. "Well, why don't you make yourself useful and go talk to her." Zoe said. "Sorry I can't, Minka and I are spending some quality time together." he said. "Fine, be that way." Pepper said. "Okay." he said.

(_10 minutes later_)

"Penny Ling, darling, are you ok up there?" Zoe asked. "No Zoe, I'm not." Penny said. "Look, I know it's bad but we gotta face the facts. Russell's with Minka now and there's nothing we can do to end this." she said. "Oh, I understand." she said. "Don't worry, I'll think of a way...somehow." she said. "You're a good friend Zoe." she said. "I know I am." Ze walked away from the red slide to where Russell and Minka were. "Russell, you need to talk to penny ling." Zoe said. "No I don't." Russell said. "Yes, you do. She need someone to talk to..someone like you." she said.

**"LISTEN, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THAT SENSITIVE PANDA. I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE FEELS, I JUST DON'T CARE. I'M WITH MINKA NOW THAT'S IT END OF STORY. AND IF YOU BRING UP ABOUT THAT SAD LOOKING PANDA AGAIN I'M GONNA-"** he said but was cut off. "Russell , I think you should stop now." Pepper said. "Why should I?" he said. "Turn around." he turned around and saw penny ling crying and sobbing on the floor. Then she stood up and walked out of littlest pet shop with tears left on the floor.

**A/N: *cries* I hope you're happy Russinka fans. Not only did you hurt Pennusell but you made penny cry. But if you feel guilty about this then you can ask me to make this happy again. And no there's no VinnieLing in this because he's dating Sugar Sprinkles right now. *cries even more* I hope you're really happy now!**

**(BTW LPSFF 2 will be upload on my profile tomorrow, so save that date :))**


	2. The truth comes out

**A/N: Since you guys feel somewhat guilty(if you're a Russinka fans), I'll make this story a happy Pennussell story :)**

"I hope you're happy Russell." Pepper said. "Yeah, because you just lost a good friend." Zoe said. "Ok, whatever." Russell said. Pepper and Zoe walked out the door to look for Zoe. "Oh well, at least we have each other right Minka?" He asked. "Righto." she replied. "And nothing can ruin it." he said.

While searching for Penny Ling, they stumbled across Blythe. "Hey you guys." she said. "Hey Blythe." they said. "What's wrong, you don't seem so happy?" she said. "It's Russell, he made penny ling cry." Pepper said. "She was so sad that she left the pet shop." Zoe said. "Why would Russell do that, I thought he like Penny Ling?" Blythe said. "Well he doesn't anymore because he's in love with Minka." Pepper said.

"But I don't understand, last week, he would always tell me about who special she is to her...oh wait, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that." she said. "Like it matters now, it's over and there's nothing we can do." Zoe said. "I guess, but something still doesn't seem right." Blythe said. "Oh hello Blythe I didn't-...Oh no, I must leave now." Sunil said.

"Hold on Sunil, maybe you can help us with our little problem." Pepper said while walking toward him. "Uh, ok." he said. "Do you know what's going on between Russell and Minka?" she asked. "I um well I uh, I won't talk." he said. "Come on Sunil, you must know something." Zoe said. "I promised that I wouldn't tell." he said. "Promised who?" Blythe said. "Uh, no one." he said. "Fine, if you won't talk then I'll do this." Pepper pushed Sunil to the floor and sat on him. **"AHH, PLEASE LET ME GOO!"** He cried. "Not until you talk." Pepper said. "NEVER!" he said. "Alright then." She put on pressure to Sunil's pain, making it worse for him. **"AHH, OK OK I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!"** He cried. "What's really going on?" Pepper asked.

**"RUSSELL DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR PENNY LING, AND MINKA HAD FEELING FOR RUSSELL. BUT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT THAT RUSSELL LIKED PENNY, SHE GOT JEALOUS AND ANGRY!"** he said. "I knew it." Blythe said. "But why is he so mean to penny now?" Zoe asked.** "BECAUSE MINKA ASKED ME TO HYPNOTIZE RUSSELL, MAKING HIM FALL IN LOVE HER AND DISLIKE PENNY!"** he cried.

"And why did you do it?" Blythe asked. **"BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T, SHE WOULD SHOW YOU EVERYONE THAT EMBARRASSING PICTURE OF ME AT THAT PARTY LAST WEEK!"** he cried. "So she's blackmailing you just so she can have Russell all to herself?" Zoe said. **"YES YES THAT'S IT, THAT'S ALL I KNOW, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET PEPPER OFF ME?!"** he cried. "Alright, Pepper let him go." She quickly got off Sunil making him feel relaxed and somewhat ashamed.

"Now that I have "spilled the beans" Minka will be angry and me and show that embarrassing picture." he said. "Don't worry Sunil she'll never know." Pepper said. "I hope so." he said. "Alright, now we need to locate Penny Ling. And make Russell come out of his hypnotic state." Blythe said. "So we'll split up right?" Zoe said. "Right, so Sunil & Pepper, you'll get Russell away from Minka so Sunil can do his magic. While Zoe and I will look for Penny Ling." Blythe said. "Let "Operation getting them back together" commence." Pepper said. "I thought Russell's the only one who comes up with Operation names?" Sunil said. "Well, he's not here so somebody has to make up the name." Pepper said. "True." he said. So they split up and sprang into action.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: So this story will have a happy ending after all, HUZZAH! So I'm still working on your requests and the soon to be's so they'll be done by the end of this month. If I'm not caught up on the summer fun but that probably won't happen.**


	3. Happiness once more

Sunil and Pepper walked into the pet shop slowly and noticed Minka and Russell snuggling together.

"Gross, it's a good thing this isn't true love." Pepper said.

"Indeed, now what we need to do is get Russell away from Minka so I can do my magic trick." Sunil said.

"Or get Minka away from Russell." She said. "That could work too. But how are we going to do that, she her arms around him LITERALLY?" he asked. "Well Minka likes shiny thing, right?" she asked. "Yes, yes she does." He replied. "Well, we can roll something shiny towards Minka and she'll chase after it." She said. "And what "shiny object" can we use hmm?" he asked.

"Hey guys, check out my new ball my owner just bought but this isn't just any regular ball, this one has jewery on it." Vinnie said.

Sunil and Pepper looked at each other with smirks on their face then back to Vinnie, who was looking at them and asked, "What?" "Vinnie, can we borrow your ball for a second?" Pepper asked. "What for?" he asked. "To lure Minka away from Russell." Sunil replied. "Wait, what's Russell doing with Minka, MY MINKA?!" Vinnie asked. "It's a long story…wait your Minka?" Pepper said. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" he said. "Yes, yes you did and why did you say that?" Sunil said. Vinnie sighed and said, "I have a crush on her, there are you happy now?" Vinnie said. "Well I am, but does she know that?" Sunil asked. "Maybe." Vinnie said. "Well since she knows, why don't you just tell her?" Sunil asked. "Telling someone your feelings isn't easy dude." Vinnie said. "Anyway, can we use your ball?" Pepper asked. "Oh sure, but make sure she's far away from him." Vinnie said. "I will."

She took the ball from Vinnie, positioned it perfectly, and rolled the ball across the floor.

"Oooo, pretty ball." Minka said.

"Then, go chase after it." Russell said.

"Ok, I will." She ran after the ball leaving Russell all alone. "Ok, now I can make my move on her." Vinnie said. "Yeah, good luck with that." Pepper said. "Oh, I will." Vinnie walked towards Minka, doing his best to impress her. "Ok, now I can un-hypnotize him." Sunil said. "Well you better do that quickly before Minka get tired of that ball." Pepper said. Sunil ran up to Russell and got started.

(Now to the rest of the gang who are searching for penny ling in Blythe's room)

"Penny Ling, where are you?" Blythe cried.

"Come penny, you can hide forever." Zoe said.

"It's no use, we've looked everywhere." Blythe said. "Well, we can't give up yet. We have to keep looking." Zoe said. "But where could she be?" Blythe asked. "Well if she's not up here, then she must be downstairs." Zoe said. "Hey, maybe you're right. She could be down there somewhere." Blythe said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go." But before they could go down, they saw someone open the door. But he wasn't a human he was a hedgehog and behind him were Pepper and Sunil.

"Well hello Russell, came to make penny even sadder?" Zoe said. "Nope, Sunil un-hypnotized me and now I'm back to my regular self." He said. "Oh good, now you can help us find penny ling." Blythe said. "Yeah, let's do that." He said. Everyone searched high and low for penny ling but couldn't find her anywhere. "Uh Russell, how did you guys get up here?" Blythe asked. "We took the stairs because something was wrong with the dumbwaiter. It wouldn't open." He said. "Oh…I think I know where penny ling is, come on everyone." Everyone ran out the door, down the steps, and into the pet shop near the dumbwaiter. "You said it was stuck right?" Blythe said. "Yes." Russell said. Blythe pulled up the door and inside was Penny Ling.

"PENNY LING, WE'VE FOUND YOU!" Zoe said.

"Yeah, you've found me." Penny said sounding depressed.

"Uh guys, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Russell asked. Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

"Hey penny ling." Russell said with a smile. "Hi Russell." She said sounding very sad. "Aww don't be sad, I hate it when you're sad." He said. "Well I wouldn't be sad if you didn't make me sad." She said. "Yeah I know, but it wasn't my fault. It was Minka's." he said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Minka blackmailed Sunil to make me fall in love with her and hate you so she can have me all to herself." He said. "Why would she do that?" she asked. "I guess she was jealous but you know what they say, in jealousy there is more of self-love than love." He said. Penny ling just shifted her face away from Russell's making him regret what he just said. "Penny Ling, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. You know by calling you a sensitive panda and all." He said. "You really hurted me Russell." She said. "I only said you're a sensitive panda." He said. "But the way you said it sounded like you hated the way I'm am, just some panda who can't stand up for herself. Then she started crying. "I don't think you're just some sensitive panda, I think you're the most amazing panda I've ever met." He said.

"Really?" she asked with tears still in her eyes. "Yeah, I mean who else can rip a chair in half? Oh and always knows how to cheer her friends up in times of needs, an-and always gives out the best hugs?" he asked. "No one but me Russell." She said. "Yeah, exactly." He said. Then there was awkward silence but penny broke that silence by saying, "Russell?" "Yes penny ling?" he asked. "Thanks for cheering me up and restoring our friendship." She said. "Anytime." He said. Penny looked to the ground then back to his face and said, "Can I have a hug?" "Sure." They brought out their arms and wrapped them around each other.

"But don't let go just yet." She said. "I wasn't planning to." He said. Penny smiled, blushed and continued hugging him.

"Uh, hey guys." Minka said.

Russell and Penny broke apart their hugging and looked at her. "Uh, hey Minka." They both said in unison. "Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry about ruining your friendship and making Sunil hypnotized you, Russell." She said. "It's ok Minka, we forgive you." Penny said. "Great, because now I've given up my crush for Russell and moved on." She said. "That's great Minka, now who do you like?" Russell asked.

"Hey you guys." Vinnie said.

"VINNIE!" Penny and Russell said in unison. "Yup, Vinnie persuaded me into liking him." Minka said. "And it worked too." Vinnie said. "So we're gonna go to the park now. See you guys later." She said while leaving with Vinnie. Penny and Russell watched them leave with confused faces, shrugged their shoulders and went back to hugging each other feeling happy to be best friends again….maybe even more than friends.

The end

_A/N: Another good story complete, but now I bring out the bad news. Since my Ipad has been taken away from me for the summer, I won't be able to complete my story requests or soon-to-be's (__**CURSE MY SCHOOL AND THEIR IPAD UPDATING!**__), except Minka's Canvas, until September when I get my ipad back. Don't worry, I'll still complete them though but you're gonna have to wait until September. And I can't use the computer I'm using now because my brother loves taking over it and when anyone uses it or even gets near it, he'll scream...Very loud. (__**He's one of those "disordered kids" who can't talk but only make weird noises**__) So, I'll still be online just not making stories (__**Why did you give me sooo much story ideas WHHHYYYY!**__) that's it for now everyone._

_-Sapphette_


End file.
